cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Valencia
|official_languages = , |demonym = Valencian |government_type = Transitional Military Junta |ruler = Boris Ishtamari |rulertitle = Revolutionary Leader |govtoff = Don Larrkin |offtitle = General of the Valencian Independence Forces |govtoff2 = Isabella Cadiz |offtitle2 = President-elect |govtoff3 = Michael Judaz |offtitle3 = Vice President-elect |formation_date = 31 December 2011 |formation_event = Independence (from ). |formation_date2 = August 4, 2016 |formation_event2 = Recognized |national_religion = , , , . |national_animal = |area = 23,255 km2 |population = 5,111,706 |ethnicity = Pacific Islander (65.2%), Caucasian (35.1%), Spanish (16.4%), American (3.9%), Japanese (2.6%) |allies = |currency = Valencian Nickel (VN) |literacy = |cctld = .val |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = mm/dd/yyyy |time_zone = CET-UTC+1 |footnotes = |portal = }}Valencia (officially the Republic of Valencia, República de València (in Valencian), República de Valencia (Spanish), バレンシア共和国 (Barenshia kyōwakoku) (Japanese)) is a small, under developed, and maturing nation at 43 days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. They had recently declared independence from Spain which is why it's small in size, but it is rapidly growing. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation' (Since it's a recently independent country, it's more respectfully referred to as a "changing" government). Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Valencia work diligently to produce Wine and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Valencia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Valencia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Valencia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Valencia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The origins of present day Valencia date back to the former Kingdom of Valencia (Regne de València), which came into existence in the 13th century. James I of Aragon led Christian conquest and colonization of the existing Islamic taifas with Aragonese and Catalan people in 1208 and founded the Kingdom of Valencia as a third independent country within the Crown of Aragon in 1238. In 1707, in the context the War of the Spanish Succession, and by means of the Nueva Planta decrees, king Philip V of Spain subordinated the Kingdom of Valencia, and the rest of the countries belonging to the former Crown of Aragon and which had retained some autonomy, to the structure of the Kingdom of Castile and its laws and customs. As a result of this, the institutions and laws created by the Furs of Valencia (Furs de València) were abolished and the usage of the Valencian language in official instances and education was forbidden. Consequently, with the House of Bourbon, a new Kingdom of Spain was formed implementing a more centralized government than the former Habsburg Spain. The first attempt to gain self-government for the Region of Valencia in modern-day Spain was during the 2nd Spanish Republic, in 1936, but the Civil War broke out and the autonomist project was suspended.13 In 1977, after Franco's dictatorship Valencia started to be partially autonomous with the creation of the Consell Pre-autonòmic del País Valencià (Pre-autonomous Council of the Valencian Country), and in 1982 the self-government was finally extended into a Statute of Autonomy (devolved government) creating several self-government institutions under the Generalitat Valenciana. The first democratically elected President of the Generalitat Valenciana, Joan Lerma, took office in 1982 as part of the transition to autonomy. The Valencian Statute of Autonomy make clear that Valencia is intended to be the modern conception of self-government of the Valencian Country from the first autonomist movements (autogovern) during Second Spanish Republic, but also joining it to the traditional conception of Valencian identity, as being the successor to the historical Kingdom of Valencia (furs). In fact, after a bipartisan reform of the Valencian Statute of Autonomy in 2006, it records the foral civil law, using the traditional conception of a kingdom, and, on the other hand, it also recognizes Valencia as a nationality, in accordance with the modern conception. Modern History On New Years Eve of December 31, 2011, the Valencians declared independence and split apart from Spain all together. The entire region became apart of this new country. The tensions between Valencia and Spain had begun to increase, until the result of the Valencian War of Independence started. It raged on until 2015 where Spain finally recognizes Valencia as an independent country. It was the first part of a collapsing Spain. Following the events after the war, the constitution was written in late 2016, and was recognized. On August 4, 2016, it became a member of the United Nations. Boris Ishtamari, who was the leader of the revolution has started a Transitional Government which will dissolve into a republic. Religion Unlike other European countries who primarily follows the Western Religions, Valencia practices Taoism within the country. The government claims it to be a calming, relaxing and powerful religion that can help meditate the mind and said to be more detailed than Catholic. Due to independence, Valencia welcomed both Catholic and Muslim worshipers alike and gave freedom of religion to everyone. This had changed on January 29, making Taoism a secondary religion and adding Judaism as a main primary religion. Though, it is also said that Islam or Catholic could become the next major religion proceeding this.